A Pervect Wish
by Pricat
Summary: Magical chaos abounds when a shooting star falls to Earth and all mischief happens for Constantine, Sam and their friend's a d fame,ies
1. Chapter 1

A Perfect Wish

"It's said that if you make a wish on a shooting star, and say the rhyme, your wish will come true." Dominic was telling Sneaker as it was her bedtime.

"Wow cool, what's the rhyme?" she asked.

"Starlight, star bright

Make Tbe wish I wish tonight

I wish I nay, I wish I might

Have the wish I wish tonight." Dominic recited.

The female amphibian thief in training was in awe at her uncle's words as her imagination was running wild.

"I would probably wish for my Dad to marry Nadya so he could be happy." the six year old said getting sleepy.

"That sounds like a good wish." he said kissing her head.

Constantine had heard that after coming home from a date and smiled but sighed.

Suddenly he noticed something, a shooting star!

But it was falling to Earth, but saw magic as he and Sam were used to magic but wondered where it fell.

"Daddy, what's going on?" he heard Sneaker ask.

"Go to sleep sweetie, I'll handle it." he told her.

He left but saw it had fallen into the park going there seeing a huge crater and somebody with wings fly out as it was a magical being.

"Wow a fairy!" he heard Sneaker say.

"Sneaker, did you follow me?" he asked.

"Yes but I heard that sound and knew something cool was behind it.

Uncle Dominic was right!" she said.

The fairy chuckled at her.

"Yes my star fell to Earth for some reason but maybe it's a good one but I make wishes come true." she said as Constantine was curious.

"Daddy don't hurt her with your magic okay?" Sneaker said.

"I need to get Sam." he said.

Tbe fairy smiled hearing the eagle's name.

"You know my uncle Sam?" Sneaker asked.

"Yes a long time ago, he made a wish upon a star and it came true as an adult." she said.

"I think I know what he wished for!" Sneaker said.

"Really?" Constantine asked.

"Yep Jeanbug was what he wished for!" she said.

Tbe fairy nodded but were going to Jean and Sam's house but Constantine was eyeing her wand.

"Don't even think about it!

You have your own magic remember?" Sam told him.

The fairy wondered what he meant but he and Constantine were Henson Knights but sighed as Sneaker was still up. 


	2. Giving The Gift of Magic

A Perfect Wish

Sam was still up as he and Jean had been celebrating Pariot's Day and dressed up as historical figures but heard knocking on the door as he sensed a magical feeling in the air gasping opening the door.

"What did you do this time?" he asked Constantine but his eyes widened seeing the fairy.

"I saw you as a child!" he said.

"Yep this is Laelora and her shooting star fell to Earth.

Isn't that cool!" Sneaker said.

"Yes but wishes and magic are powerful things and not a game." he said looking at Constantine.

But the master thief had a few wishes of his own to make, but Laelora had explained the one about his siblings couldn't happen, it wouldn't be right.

"I know Eagle!" he snapped.

Sneaker sighed at that.

"It's okay Lae, they always fight." Sneaker said.

"Oh." the fairy said.

Jean wondered what the heck was going on but understood after seeing the fairy but Sneaker was asleep.

""We better leave her be." Sam said.

"Agreed." Constantine said leaving.

The next morning after she awoke, Sneaker found a wand near her making her curious as she saw her uncle and the fairy asleep as she figured maybe the fairy had left it by mistake but remembered how she wanted magic like her Dad.

"Right now, I'm hungry." she said.

She hopped into the kitchen and wearing her hooded cloak but was thinking of pancakes with chocolate milk and sprinkles waving the wand as magic blasted out making them appear.

"Wow!" she said excited.

"What's going on?" she heard a voice ask.

She saw Laelora there as she saw a wand in her webbed hand.

"Maybe you should hold onto it." she said.

"Awesome and thanks!" she said.

She was putting it in her hooded cloak knowing if Sam found out, he wouldn't give it back but could maybe make wishes come true for her friend's but more so her family.

Ideas were running through her young mind but getting ready for school making her sigh and Constantine and Sam would talk to Laelora while Sneaker was at school. 


	3. Using Her Magic

A Perfect Wish ch3

A Perfect Wish

:"Maybe I can make some wishes come true, likevLaelora!" Sneaker said after breakfast but hiding the wand.

If Sam found it, he wouldn't give it back and if hervDad had it, all heck Would break loose.

"Hey Little Thief you're up!" Constantine said the next morning.

She nodded realising she had school today sighing as she was shy and didn't have many friend's because of this and because of her Dad.

She sighed going to school but Sam knew she had it rough there.

At school, Sneaker was distracted thinking about her wand and all the fun she could have but heard a say they wish they coukd stand up to the class bully as she could make it happen.

She had the thought in mind waving the wand and pointingvas magic hit the kid making him feel brave as she put it away.

"Maybe this magic stuff ain't hard." she said.

After school, she was seeing Nadya with her Dad and he was acting funny knowing Nadya made her Dad happy.

"I can make it happen!" shevsaid excited about to reach for the wand but Laelora stopped her.

"You can't use magic to make others fall in love." she said.

"Oh." she said.

She would find a way to help her Dad fall in love without using magic but was going to see her Dad as she was going to their house but saw her Dad there but he smiled seeing her home as she had hidden her wand, so her Dad wouldn't misuse it.

She was going to do homework. 


	4. Missing His Kids

A Perfect Wish ch4

A Perfect Wish

Sneaker saw that Dominic was quiet while he was taking care of her while Constantine and Nadya were on a date wondering why he was sad as they always had fun together as she had an idea since he was her uncle.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Yes but what is it?" he wondered.

"I'll tell you." she said explaining things.

His eyes widened in awe but believed her especially seeing the wand as she was happy he listened to her.

"Why are you sad uncle?" she asked.

"I miss my kids Jewel and Thoren who I trained to help your father and me in crimes." he said.

"Maybe Laelora can help!

She is the fairy of Wishes." she told him.

"I'm not sure sweetie." he said.

They were playing together but saw it was Sneaker's bedtime and the little amphibian thief in training was full of beans so hot cocoa and stories would soothe her into sleep.

After Sneaker was asleep, he was thinking about what Sneaker had told him knowing it was worth a shot.

"Starlight, star bright

First star I see tonight

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have the wish I wish tonight.

I wish to ser my little lemurs Jewel and Thoren again." he said going to make himself coffee.

He saw Constantine and Nadya come in as he was happy that they were getting along.

"So, your uncle wishes to see his lemur kids huh?" Laelora asked as she had turned he star into a home in the park.

"Yep, I heard him say the rhyme but he's sad." Sneaker told her.

"I see but maybe you can help him." she said as they were having a snack after school.

Sneaker was underdtanding as she was drinking milk she had conjured using her wand.

"Maybe." she said.

After getting home, she saw Nadya but she gulped as she thought something bad had happened to her Dad.

"No he and Dpminic stepped out." shevsaid.

"Oh." she said going to do homework.

After that she was looking at hervwand hoping her Dad was okay seeing Sam as she wondered what was wrong.

"He was helping me with a problem but it's okay." he told her.

She sighed as she was going to play.

Constantine and Sam knew she coukd handle it, but knew people Woukd come to Laelora but Jean smiled as he had gotten in contact with his sister Cecile-Pierre Napelon and was happy seeing Sam here as he hugged him.

"Ooh Cecike is coming!" the blue feathered male said as he hugged him.

Decile was Jean's sister who lived in France but visited Jean and Sam a lot and her kids adored Sam making Jean happy since it had been a while since he saw his sister and was preparing for it but Sam hoped Sneaker wasn't causing mischief with her magic. 


End file.
